A Cat's Envy
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: When Adrien meets Luka for the first time he immediately gets a terrible first impression of the boy but it seems like nobody else feels that way. Something about the older Couffaine boy rubs him the wrong way... Maybe it's all the attention Marinette gives him? When Adrien finds out a secret about Luka what will he do? (Luka/ Marinette Broship) {JealousAdrien} [3 Shot]
1. Chapter 1 : Short Stuff

Adrien was walking with Nino through the park, on their way to meet up with an old friend who was coming back to DuPont.

He was enjoying the nice day but was curious about the returning person.

"Dude you'll love Luka. He's a pretty rad guy. Really cool, really nice," Nino said with an excited grin.

Adrien nodded, he trusted Nino's judge of character.

He then noticed Nino's smile drop into a frown. Adrien wondered what had caused the change.

"Er - um - just don't leap to conclusions," Nino suddenly warmed, making Adrien blink at him in confusion.

"It's just when you see him around Mari I don't want you to get the wrong impression," Nino explained.

Adrien looked at Nino, examining the boy's face for any more hints on what Nino could possibly mean.

Was Nino suggesting that it looked as though Luka had a thing for Marinette or vice versa and it wasn't the case?

Adrien huffed. He had a thing for Ladybug, not Marinette... though the idea of some stranger who'd known all his friends - except Alya - longer bothered him.

Heck Luka would even have known Chloe since she'd been going to DuPont as long as Marinette and Nino.

"You're impossible!" He heard a familiar voice snarl.

Somebody roared with laughter in response to the threat.

Adrien was taken aback at the situation he had happened upon.

He glanced at Nino who was just smiling as if there wasn't an enraged Marinette up ahead.

As they rounded the corner Adrien could see Marinette glaring up at a boy their age, oddly her hair was down, out of her usual signature pigtails.

The boy had amber eyes and tanned skin, his longish hair started out black and ended in a toxic green color. His black jeans were ripped and he was wearing a green and black sleeveless hooded sweater.

Like Adrien he was about a good head taller than Marinette, maybe even a bit more.

Unlike Adrien, he was dangling two blue ribbons high above Marinette's head, smirking as she tried to snatch them from him.

"I could strangle you!" Marinette exclaimed in frustration, hands fisted at her sides.

"Like you're tall enough," the boy teased, his grin widening.

Marinette's gaze was fierce as she stared him down, neither noticing Adrien and Nino's arrival.

"You've sunk low enough for me to reach," she deadpanned.

The guy's hands went to clutch his stomach as another fit of laughter overcame him.

Adrien frowned and made a move to go help Marinette. This guy had some nerve bullying her.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him and Adrien looked at Nino, shocked as the DJ shook his head.

A breeze and loose grip blew the ribbons out of his hand, both Marinette and the dark haired boy watching in horror as the scraps of fabric slithered down the path.

Marinette punched the unsuspecting bully in the arm. Hard.

The guy didn't even wince though, as if he was used to Marinette's violent behavior, something Adrien was certainly not.

He couldn't say the guy didn't deserve it, but he was definitely surprised that Marinette was the one to dish it out.

Adrien had no doubt that with the loss of her hair things she would make good on her promise to strangle the male in front of her.

"Luka," she whined, prompting the boy to smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry short stuff, I've got it," he said brightly, dashing after the ribbons.

Adrien's jaw dropped. Did she say _Luka_?

That was not what Adrien had been expecting... both the name and Luka's change in demeanor, from mean boy to sweetheart.

"Don't mention that you thought Luka was bullying Marinette okay?" Nino whispered as the two watched Luka chase after the ribbons for awhile before finally managing to snatch them.

Luka didn't even place them into Marinette's expectant hand.

Instead he slipped behind her and parted her hair, holding both ribbons in his mouth while he fixed the straight blue black locks into their usual style.

Marinette patted her hands over his work, she didn't smile at him, her mouth a thin line.

"You've done better," she remarked.

Luka put his hands on his hips, eyes narrowing as he regarded her, the bluenette's arms folded over her chest standoffishly.

"C'mon Mari it's been like. Forever! I think I did a great job," he countered, sounding almost defensive of his hair styling skills.

It was an odd scene. At first glance Adrien had thought Luka was bullying Marinette, but as he watched the situation unfold it was obvious that the two had a history. They bantered back and forth, keeping up an amusing but friendly rapport. It almost reminded Adrien of himself and Ladybug...

Except Adrien liked Ladybug.

Adrien eyed Nino who was smiling at the pair. Did Luka like Marinette? But Nino said it wouldn't be what he thought... Still Adrien could see the signs and parallels.

It gave him a weird feeling in his chest.

Adrien returned his attention to Marinette and Luka.

Marinette was sniffing, telling Luka that his absence was no excuse for his hair job while Luka wasn't having any of it.

"Well if that's the case I guess I'll have to redo it," he said, his eyes filled with mischief.

Marinette noticed this too and faced him, hands up defensively in case he went for the ribbons again.

She was surprised when Luka instead rubbed his fist against the hair on top of her head, making her screech with displeasure.

"Luka!" She yelled.

It wasn't until Luka and Marinette - who was chasing the fleeing boy - ran smack dab into Nino and Adrien that they realized they had an audience.

"Yo Nino good to see you," Luka greeted as he backed up, Marinette squeaking in protest as he suddenly invaded her space.

"Ow," she complained, giving him a playful shove.

Luka snaked an arm over Marinette's arm, keeping her in place at his side. She looked annoyed but stayed put.

"Behave Squirt, we have company," Luka chided playfully.

Marinette in turn just stuck her tongue out at him.

Both Luka and Nino chuckled lightly while Adrien felt like he had missed the joke.

Marinette pouted adorably as Luka finally let his hand drop.

"Why is it whenever you see Luka it's like we're seven years old again," Nino teased.

"Because he's a horrible human being!" Marinette said adamantly.

"You're the one who always said you wanted siblings," Luka retorted as he poked her in the cheek.

She swatted his hand away, still not noticing Adrien who was unused to the lack of attention from Marinette.

"But you're nice to Juleka!" she protested in outrage.

"She's _actually_ my sister," Luka teased.

Marinette opened her mouth to reply when she finally saw Adrien.

"Oh hey Adrien, this is Luka, Juleka's brother. Luka this is Adrien Agreste, an old childhood friend of Chloe's," Marinette introduced, saying Luka's name fondly as if she hadn't just insulted him or threatened to strangle him.

That and she had't even stuttered.

The bright smile she gave Luka also bugged him.

Everything about their interactions seemed to now that he thought about it.

Adrien frowned as Luka shot him a warm smile. Luka even stuck his hand out and when Adrien took it, the amber eyed boy gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meetcha Agreste, if Nino and Mari like you then I should too. But um childhood friend of Chloe, ouch," Luka laughed.

Adrien felt his face redden, trying not to jump to defend Chloe. She'd always been a bit selfish and spoiled but she really wasn't all bad. She had a lot of potential. But Adrien also knew that Chloe had been horrible to Marinette and there was no love lost between her and Nino either.

"Luka," Marinette scolded as she lightly slapped his arm.

"What? As the guy who had to defend you Pipsqueak I just want to make sure that Adrien here knows what Chloe is really like," Luka said with a casual shrug, his voice the most serious Adrien had heard out of their short time together.

"Sooo you guys ready to hang out?" Nino interrupted, trying to change the subject as Adrien's frown deepened.

Adrien let the conversation buzz while he tried to assess how he felt about Luka.

Luka was obviously protective of Marinette which was admirable.

But he rubbed Adrien the wrong way somehow.

Luka had implied that his relationship with Marinette was sibling like. Yet he also made it clear he treated his real sister differently and that Marinette was indeed not his sister.

Adrien tuned in when Marinette said that she had to return to the bakery to help her parents.

Luka immediately offered to walk her home much to Adrien's annoyance.

Nino sighed as they watched the pair walk away, Luka laughing wildly as he hip checked Marinette who yelled at him, calling him a jerk.

"Isn't Luka great? And watching him and Marinette is just plain hilarious," Nino said.

Adrien grit his teeth.

"Yeah. Great." He ground out, "Is he really transferring to DuPont?"

Nino seemed ignorant to his friend's frustration.

"Yep! And you can expect to see a lot of him, because Luka and Marinette are basically inseparable," Nino replied.

Nino jumped when he heard a loud hiss.

He looked for the source of the sound while Adrien stomped ahead, dismissing Nino's confusion for obvious reasons.

Nino scratched the cap on his head before racing to catch up to Adrien.

"Hey man, wait up," he called.

.

.

.

 **A/N : So if you've already read this, I've just reread my story and though. Nah. Not angsty enough, so I changed the rating the cover photo which is by Anadia, or Anadia - Chan on tumblr, seriously go check her out! Her comic and art for Miraculous is amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Just a Friend

By the end of the weekend Nino soon realized that Adrien in fact did _not_ think Luka was great. If anything, Adrien seemed to detest the goth punk boy.

That was when Nino realized Adrien was jealous.

It was interesting.

Adrien had been willing to help Nino when he had a crush on Marinette but now it seemed like Adrien didn't want anything to happen between Luka and the bluenette.

Luka was honestly a great guy, even better than Nino if the DJ did say so himself, therefore that meant something in _Adrien_ had changed. It had been a year and it wasn't like anyone could resist Marinette's charms.

When they were young kids, Luka used to say he was going to marry the baker girl even though he still teased her like when Adrien first saw them.

Nino always thought they acted like an old married couple.

Not that he'd tell Adrien that now. Nope. And he really wouldn't mention the fact that Alya seemed to have taken a shine to the new Couffaine boy as well. Alya was already pushing Marinette in Luka's direction. Nino was trying to get her to hold her horses but really how could he protest?

Luka _already_ knew Marinette a thousand times better and she was _way_ more comfortable around him than Adrien. Luka was _aware_ of how amazing Marinette was while Adrien was _still_ in denial.

Even though Nino didn't want to rub salt into the poor boy's new wound, he was not above antagonizing the blond in attempt to make him realize his feelings for Marinette before it was too late.

And what better way to push Adrien than to act the the same way he does. Oblivious.

Nino slung an arm over Adrien's shoulder as the blond's eye twitched.

Adrien had invited Nino out for lunch when they saw Marinette and Luka in the window of a cafe, both just as engrossed in each other as they were in the park.

Meaning they didn't notice Adrien or Nino once again, though to be fair they were far across the street.

Nino hadn't even noticed them until Adrien had stopped dead in his tracks, inhaling sharply as he stared at the cafe.

The couples interactions constantly shifted between laughter, smiles and annoyed looks.

"Hey Adrien what if I told you Luka liked Marinette?" Nino mentioned nonchalantly.

While Nino was also gazing at the old friends, he didn't need to be looking at Adrien to know his pupils were contracting in frustration.

"Is that so," Adrien said quietly. It was a dangerous quiet.

Nino continued anyway, looking for the reaction he was waiting for.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if he still likes her. If he did, I would totally help him out like how you helped me when I had a crush on Marinette," Nino said as he grinned at Adrien who was sullen at this point.

Nino looked back at Marinette and Luka, he took a deep breath as he prepared to drop the straw that would break the camels back.

"You'd help Luka too wouldn't you? After all he's a great guy!" Nino asked.

Even anticipating it, Nino still jumped at the hiss he had discovered Adrien could make if prompted properly.

Adrien breathed in deeply before turning to look at Nino. He grabbed Nino's shoulders and his green eyes bored into the DJ's.

"She's just a friend!" He yelled before practically running away.

Nino shook his head. Adrien had looked like a crazy person when he said it.

Adrien was probably driving himself crazy by refusing to acknowledge his feelings and with what little social interaction that boy had growing up. Well. Nino was worried.

He'd never seen Adrien jealous which was why it had been so hard to recognize it when it had first happened. Especially with how unresponsive Adrien appeared to be to Marinette

Nino raced after Adrien and suddenly felt bad when he found him slumped to the ground in a nearby alley.

Nino put a reassuring hand on Adrien's shoulders as the blond looked at him.

Adrien seemed miserable.

"Dude, the sooner you admit you're jealous the better you'll feel," Nino encouraged with a frown. He felt guilty but Adrien had needed this dose of jealousy apparently because he was just _that_ dense.

Adrien's face scrunched up, the wheels of his mind turning.

"I'm... jealous," he said slowly as he stared at the ground.

He seemed confused by this revelation and Nino pitied him. He knew that Adrien had a crush on Ladybug, it wasn't really as secret as he though. But that infatuation had been masking _real_ feelings he clearly had for Marinette at this point.

Adrien seemed to realize this too as he sighed.

Nino extended a hand and helped the model to his feet. Adrien put a hand on his back.

"Thanks Nino, you're right, I do feel a bit better," Adrien said with a smile.

Nino had left Adrien to go see Alya reluctantly. He didn't think Adrien should be alone and while Adrien was grateful, he also knew that Nino was worried about his sick girlfriend.

Adrien wasn't sure he wanted to see Alya right now. Alya didn't say it outright, probably because of Nino, but it was quite obvious to Adrien that the blogger believed Marinette and Luka should be together.

Adrien walked into the school alone, and slowly made his way around to pass the time when he noticed Juleka and Rose hanging by their lockers, whispering in hushed tones.

No normal human would be able to hear them but Adrien's heightened senses could clearly make out every word.

Adrien wasn't really listening until he heard _that_ name.

"Luka's just really worried," Juleka whispered, "Nobody knew that he went to live with our grandparents because he got mixed up with the wrong people and got caught stealing."

Rose quickly comforted and reassured her.

"I hate lying to my friends who ask why he hasn't been around but Luka's really embarrassed and he'd be devastated if Marinette found out. He wants her to think he's perfect."

Juleka snorted at this though.

"Well as perfect as that dork can be, but you know what I mean." Juleka finished, her eyes flickering to Adrien warily as she changed the subject.

Adrien walked on casually, pretending he hadn't heard a thing.

When he turned the next corner into an empty corridor, Plagg stuck his head out.

"Kid I know what you're thinking but that's a terrible idea. Like Chloe Bourgeois bad," Plagg warned.

"Chloe isn't that bad," Adrien defended weakly. He had a feeling he was only doing it to make himself feel better about what he was about to do next.

Adrien wandered around until he found a group of guys from his class studying in their empty classroom.

"Ugh I can't fail this test or my parents will kill me!" Kim groaned as he slammed his head onto the desk.

Ivan teased Kim in order to encourage him with some reverse psychology while Max cleared his throat and continued explaining concepts to him. Nathaniel was sitting off to the side sketching, occasionally offering helpful input every now and then.

"Um hey guys can I ask you a question?" Adrien said as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

The boy's looked at each other and nodded as Kim spoke for them.

"Shoot," Kim replied.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck self consciously, feeling uneasy about what he was about to do.

"What do you guys think about Luka?" Adrien asked.

The boy's looked surprised but Kim immediately had an answer.

"An awesome guy, always did any dare I said. Basically everyone's big bro. But. Nathaniel's love rival for Marinette," Kim teased as he shot the mortified red head a smirk.

Adrien frowned worried about more potential suitors though Luka seemed to be his main competition.

Nathaniel was stuck in some Chat Noir Ladybug level of unrequited love.

"H-hey I said I'm over Mari, if her and Luka get together then that's great, he's a nice guy and he treats her really well," Nathaniel stuttered.

Ivan nodded while Max spoke for the two of them.

"It seems Ivan and I concur. Why do you ask Adrien?"

Leave it to Max to get right to the point.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut. Was he really going to do this?

The image of Luka and Marinette flashed through his mind, making him see red again.

Yes. Yes he was.

"Well how come Luka went away?" Adrien asked.

The group exchanged a round of confused expressions.

"He went to live with his Dad post divorce," Ivan answered as he raised a brow.

"What if I told you that was a lie?" Adrien said.

Kim's face flushed and he stood abruptly, knocking over books that were on the desk.

"Are you calling the Couffaines liars? You're pretty new around here to be accusing our oldest friends of something like that," Kim spat.

Max raised his hands in a calming manner.

"C'mon Kim, Adrien's a really good person, he's our friend," Max said before turning to look at Adrien. "What reason could Juleka and Luka possibly have for lying to us?"

Adrien squirmed uncomfortably at Max's comment on his character.

He reassured himself that Luka was a liar and Marinette hated liars. Luka had been in trouble before and who was to say he wouldn't get into trouble again? Potentially taking Marinette with him.

Adrien's hands fisted in resolve.

"Because Luka got in with the wrong kind of people and then he got in trouble with the law for them. He was sent away to live with his grandparents because of it," Adrien said confidently before adding a lie to cover his motives, "I heard Juleka and Rose talking about it, I just assumed everyone knew but Nino never mentioned it. Sorry I really didn't want to stir up any trouble."

Adrien used his modeling skills to fake a sheepish smile as he once again rubbed the back of his neck, this time intentionally.

The boys were silent, though Kim's jaw was dropping. To Adrien's surprise it was Nathaniel who spoke up. His voice was quiet but clear.

"Adrien. Can you give us a bit? I think we all need a moment," Nathaniel asked.

Adrien nodded in understanding, he'd just dropped a bomb on them. They seemed to have thought Luka was perfect too.

"It's okay, again I'm really sorry, but I better get going anyway," Adrien lied as he slipped away.

As soon as he closed it, he could hear Kim's voice explode in outrage at the thought that Luka had lied to them. Nathaniel was unhappy because he knew Marinette didn't like liars. Ivan was worried that Luka would bring trouble and Max was just hurt like Kim, but more sad than angry.

"Are you happy kid," Plagg muttered from his breast pocket.

Adrien didn't say anything, his stomach churning once again.

All guilt vanished as he saw Luka and Marinette walk into the school together, the Couffaine boy's arm wrapped around the petite girl.

Adrien walked away, head down and hands in his pocket. He walked right by them and Marinette hadn't even noticed him.

Adrien ground his teeth.

By the end of school everyone in the class was buzzing about Luka as class was dismissed. Juleka was upset and everyone was upset with her.

"How could you lie to us!" Alix demanded. Alya wasn't pleased either, knowing she had tried to push her friend onto trouble.

"Girl Marinette had a right to know!" She snapped at the dark haired girl.

Rose tried to push people back while Mylène and Ivan stood off to the side, giving the two disapproving looks.

Kim was right beside Alix demanding details and answers while Nathaniel uncharacteristically asserted himself in concern for Marinette. Nino was actually behind them with Max, less angry but also wanting answers.

Marinette sat far away by Ivan and Mylène, her back to everyone, though her posture was stiff.

"How did you even find out!" Juleka exclaimed in distress.

Adrien winced as Kim opened his mouth, only to be saved by Luka bursting into the classroom to retrieve his sister.

"Yo Juleka, you ready to go?" He asked.

He froze as he took in the scene, his eyes narrowing when he noticed the tears gathering in his sister's eyes.

"What the hell!" Luka barked.

The mob turned on Luka, their backs to Juleka who tried to tug a few away from her brother.

Luka's eyes widened in realization, his face reddening in embarrassment, regret and guilt. He only stayed to be yelled at for a moment before he peeled away and booked it, his eyes only briefly landing on Marinette's back.

Juleka yelled at them before chasing after her brother, her words jumbled, making no sense whatsoever.

"How dare she act like she's the victim!" Kim growled.

CRASH

A chair tumbled to the floor as Marinette suddenly stood up. She whirled around, her eyes blazing with fury.

"What is wrong with you people? Luka and Juleka have a right to privacy! We should be more understanding because everyone makes mistakes! We're being _terrible_ friends. Did you ever think about how they feel? I bet Juleka hated lying to us but she loves her brother and respects his wishes. I bet Luka feels terrible. He's probably so ashamed and instead of letting the past _lie_ in the past. We just brought up all those terrible memories again and made them worse!" Marinette scolded.

With that she ran out of the room, most likely to find Juleka and her brother.

Adrien felt his stomach drop. He hadn't wanted this.

The class room was silent before the akuma alarms began to blare, worrying Adrien.

It was probably Luka... and Marinette was going after him!

Adrien rubbed his cheek which stung from the slap as Juleka stormed off, furious that Adrien was the cause of the leak and therefore the akumatization of her brother.

Thankfully Luka had been saved by Adrien and Ladybug, but afterwords when the class had come forward with an apology, Juleka had still demanded the name of the pot stirrer.

Which was Adrien.

Even Nino looked disappointed, refusing to meet his gaze.

Rose shot Adrien a fierce look as she followed the goth girl, Alix and Mylène trailing hesitantly.

Marinette was still holding Luka, concern for his emotional well being clearly on her mind.

Luka quickly forgave the guys who gathered around, begging for his forgiveness - Nino included - though he also dismissed them. Wanting to be alone.

Nino didn't even look at Adrien as he and Alya walked in the same direction as the guys, probably going to talk about what had happened.

Adrien glanced at Marinette and Luka. Luka had almost seemed like himself, friendly and warm when he'd talked to their classmates, but still unhinged by the incident.

Adrien had only just stepped towards them when Marinette perked and blocked Adrien.

"You have done more than enough for today Adrien," Marinette said, "Juleka didn't even have a chance to explain what Akumas are and Luka's been living in the countryside with no phone or television or computer all this time!"

He expected venom, he expected yelling, heck he even expected another slap.

But her quiet, calm, steady voice was so much worse.

The disappointment in her eyes cut him deep.

Marinette turned her back to him and started walking away with Luka who glanced back sadly at Adrien.

Adrien slumped.

He recognized what Luka was saying with that look.

"We could've been friends"

When they neared the range of human ear shot Adrien caught Luka's next words.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I know you really like Adrien," Luka mumbled, his voice sounded as miserable as Adrien felt.

He could see Marinette's silhouette shake her head in response before replying.

"Don't worry Luka he's just a friend," Marinette murmured in reassurance, leaning her head against the taller boy's shoulder.

Adrien felt his heart sink.

Marinette had liked him? As in like like? And he'd ruined everything...

This hadn't been what he wanted...

Why did he have to let his jealousy get the best of him?


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cat House

The next day Adrien was shunned by all his class mates.

Even Nino was silent, still refusing to look in his direction let alone his eyes.

Classmates talked about him behind his back, from Juleka to Kim to even Alya.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Marinette never seemed to respond to Alya's furious remarks on Adrien's recent behavior.

It was fortunate because Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what Marinette now thought about him, but unfortunate because he didn't know how much he'd ruined things between them.

At lunch Adrien found himself at the park, practically running from class when the bell rang, not excited to repeat being swarmed by angry classmates like he had at recess, for once in a long time he was thankful to be associated with Chloe who forced them away.

Adrien slumped against the trunk of a tree and put his face in his hands, taking fast shallow breaths.

"Hey there buddy, you gotta calm down or you're going to have a panic attack," a calm familiar voice warned, genuine concern lacing the words.

Adrien dreaded looking up, but he did.

And... he found Luka lounging on one of the branches.

"Don't you hate me too?" Adrien muttered, head down turned once again.

"No because I probably would've done the same thing too in your position," Luka admitted.

Adrien let out a shaky breath.

He wasn't sure whether it made him feel better or worse.

"If you explain your side of things to Marinette, she'll forgive you. It's not like she doesn't know what it's like to be jealous because I assure you she does," Luka continued.

Adrien quirked a brow, not that Luka could see.

A jealous Marinette. Huh. Somehow he could only picture that time Ladybug caused Lila to become and akuma.

Adrien shook his head. What a weird thought, Marinette was not Ladybug and Ladybug was not jealous at that time.

She just really hated liars.

"Well she'll probably always think of this mistake when she thinks of me," Adrien commented miserably, combing his fingers through his blond hair.

Luka laughed.

"Honestly do you think Mari thinks I'm perfect? Or Alya? Or even her parents? No. She hardly thinks anyone's perfect. Even you, she understands you're human and you have your flaws too," Luka mused.

Adrien frowned. Luka had a point. And Adrien had a long road ahead of him.

But... if Marinette really had like liked him then maybe he had a chance, and it did explain a lot.

"Is it true?" Adrien asked, watching the shadows of Luka's figure shift," Does Marinette really have a crush on me?"

Adrien had been expecting a lot of things, Luka roaring with laughter was not one of them.

"Oh my god you really are oblivious," Luka choked out.

Adrien twisted his neck to look up at Luka who was wiping a stray tear away.

Luka met his gaze and grinned while the blond scowled.

"Heck yeah she has a crush on you, but don't tell her I told you thank you very much. She would flay me alive," Luka chuckled.

Adrien at this point was more curious and pleased to be getting along with Luka.

"Is Marinette really that scary?" Adrien asked.

"Her temper, if you push it, is legendary. No guy got away with teasing any girl when we were little. Kim especially got an earful every now and then," Luka reminisced.

Adrien was thoughtful. Yep sounded like Kim would get the worst of it.

"I'll help you with the class. And especially Juleka, but you'll have to deal with Marinette by yourself," Luka offered.

Adrien frowned, guilt and regret once again washing over him.

"You're too kind Luka, just like her. I'm really sorry about what I did," Adrien apologized sincerely.

Adrien jumped a little when Luka landed right in front of him with a loud thump.

He stuck out his hand once again, Adrien grasped it as Luka pulled him to his feet.

"I appreciate the compliment and honestly, don't worry about it. It happens and nobody's really mad at me anymore, I'm just worried about you," Luka remarked with a shrug.

Adrien let the slightly older boy lead them back to DuPont, Luka had changed the subject and they found they got along quite well.

As they reached the main door, Adrien saw the boys just returning from lunch apparently.

Luka's arm was still slung around Adrien's shoulder as they stopped a few feet from the guys.

"Luka you don't have to give Adrien your pity he doesn't deserve it," Kim snapped, eyes narrowing at the model.

"Cut him some slack guys, if you can forgive me for lying you can forgive Adrien for telling the truth," Luka said defensively.

"He had no right stirring up trouble!" Kim seethed.

Ivan shrugged before walking over to Adrien and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as Luka dropped his arm.

"I can't stay mad at you, you're a good guy Adrien and people make mistakes," Ivan remarked before leaving to find Mylène.

Luka grinned and looked to Nathaniel.

"C'mon man you know what it's like to be jealous, I used to be extra obnoxious when I was teasing you," Luka reminded.

Nathaniel waved his hand dismissively.

"I wasn't that pissed to begin with," the artist muttered before slipping inside.

Max looked at Kim expectantly.

Kim seemed reluctant but less hostile.

"Yeah. Everybody makes mistakes, and I know what it's like when you like a girl. Kind of makes you crazy," Kim relented as he shot Adrien a reassuring smile, though Adrien found himself blushing at the last part.

Max cleared his throat.

"All water under the bridge, see you in class Adrien," the skinny boy said as Kim and him followed after Nathaniel.

Luka beamed at Adrien.

The blond rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You should've let me apologize," Adrien said.

Luka smacked the middle of Adrien's back.

"No need with the guys, apologies are unspoken between us but we know when we're sorry," Luka explained, "Save your apologies for Nino and the girls."

Speaking of the devil, as Adrien walked into the courtyard he could see Alya and Nino hanging by the basketball court.

Alya glared at Adrien while Nino still didn't look at him. Adrien almost wanted to walk by them when Luka grabbed his shoulders and steered them over.

"Adrien has something to say," Luka said with a friendly smile, his charm softening Alya up slightly.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien blurted out, "You've all been such good friends to me and - and - I did something horrible. I caused trouble for my friends. I really am sorry and I realize now that Luka is really cool!"

Nino glanced up at Luka, who nodded.

Nino perked and gave Adrien a grin.

"Great I can forgive you now that you've apologized," Nino said.

Alya put her hands on her hips as she eyed the model.

"About time Agreste, now try to control those feelings for my girl Marinette better, okay?" Alya chided with a smile.

Adrien felt his face redden and before he could reply Luka was towing him away.

Walking down the hallway Adrien felt a question bubble up, his newly found comfort around Luka allowing it to spill out.

"Don't you have a crush on Mari?" He asked uneasily.

"Yeah, but I want her to be happy. And even thought I've been saying I'd marry her since we were kids, pretty sure she didn't feel that way." Luka said casually, "I've had a lot of time to come to terms with the fact that my affections are one sided. I'm just happy to be her friend and see her again."

Adrien winced slightly.

Luka really was a good guy.

Luka stiffened suddenly, causing Adrien to look up and see Juleka, Rose and Alix.

Adrien felt himself stiffen too.

Juleka saw Luka with Adrien, her amber eyes narrowed as she stalked over.

"Luka what the hell?" Juleka hissed.

Rose put a calming hand on Juleka, giving Adrien a look filled with pity, it was obvious the petite blonde couldn't hold a grudge.

Alix on the other hand had her arms crossed as she shot the model a withering look from Juleka's other side.

"I'm sorry Juleka," Luka said, surprising Adrien. Why was he apologizing? "I made you lie for me, and you hated it. Then the class got mad at you and you got upset. And now after defending me and protecting my secret even though it hurt, I'm standing next to the guy that started it."

Juleka's eyes widened as she looked at the ground, shoes scuffing the floor.

"Luka there's no need to apologize. I get it. If you can forgive Adrien then so can I," Juleka murmured.

She turned to Adrien and her brows knit together, unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry, and I just want to make things right," Adrien said for her.

Juleka gave him a sincere smile and gave him a hug, surprising the blond.

"Forgiven."

Juleka stepped back as Rose merrily repeated the word, also hugging Adrien.

Alix scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Forgiven but no hug and no messing up again? Got it!"

The girls bounded away giggling, their shoulders lightened by the resolution of the recent drama.

"Well that just leaves Mari," Luka mentioned, making Adrien gulp, "She must still be at home for lunch, you'll have to catch her after class because she's usually late coming back."

Just then the bell rang and Luka studied Adrien's nervous expression.

"Don't worry man, you've got this!" Luka said encouragingly.

Adrien felt himself stand as still as a statue, frozen while his classmates slowly came pouring back in.

Chloe and Sabrina strolled right by, refusing to associate with Luka while Juleka, Rose And Alix made faces at the blonde behind her back.

They all shot Adrien warm smiles, Juleka leaning in close.

"If I can forgive you so can Marinette," she reassured before winking as she went to her seat.

The boys came next, briefly huddling around Adrien in some weird sort of American football pre game pep talk.

"You can do this man!" Kim said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Ivan patted Adrien's shoulder while Nathaniel gave him a smile and nod.

"You have an 85% chance of forgiveness, variable because Marinette has a crush on you by 2% which could be favorable or un-"

"Max!" Alya scolded as she walked by them, heading into class while Nino shooed the boys away as he stood with Luka and Adrien.

"Alya and I will totally back you up if Marinette doesn't come around the first time, she can't stay mad forever!" Nino said as he punched Adrien lightly in the shoulder.

Luka ruffled Adrien's hair fondly and gave Nino a quick headlock as he rubbed his fist into their friend's hat, similar to when he had messed up Marinette's hair in the park.

"See ya later, and Nino, text me to tell me how it goes," Luka said as he casually strode away, hands in his pockets.

Nino guided Adrien to his seat before Marinette could return.

Adrien stiffened when Marinette strode into the room, passing him as if he were a piece of furniture.

Not a friend, not even a person.

Adrien slouched in response, any hope or confidence his friends had pumped into him soon whooshed out.

Nino leaned over.

"Dude it's gonna be okay," he whispered. Adrien only nodded, trying not to think of the bluenette behind him.

It felt like she was radiating the entire arctic continent.

Adrien shivered, both from her icy aura and anticipation.

After class Nino immediately snatched up Alya and bolted out of the school with her, leaving Marinette to gape at the spot her friend had once been, momentarily stunned by how fast her best friend had been whisked away.

Adrien swallowed as he took the moment to tap her on the shoulder hesitantly.

She turned to face him and plastered on a polite but fake smile, making Adrien's heart drop.

"Yes?" she said, raising a brow challengingly.

"Can we talk?" Adrien muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand nervously.

"Sure," Marinette chirped nonchalantly.

Adrien led her to the park, the place of many beginnings in the past few days.

Where Adrien first met Luka, first got jealous, first reconciled with Luka and now would hopefully reconcile his first fight with Marinette.

Marinette was seated on the bench, arms crossed as she watched Adrien pace back in forth in front of her.

"Adrien calm down," Marinette barked, genuinely concerned for Adrien who looked like he was about to pass out at any given minute.

Adrien only momentarily paused mid step to look at her. His eyes had only just met hers when they quickly flickered away in shame.

Adrien wasn't sure where to start. How to tell his side and how to apologize.

Then there were his stupid feelings...

It was waaaaay too soon to admit those with everything that had just happened.

His jealousy fueled actions weren't exactly flattering.

"Adrien you look like you're going to drop dead of a heart attack," Marinette asserted, suddenly standing as her hands grabbed Adrien's arms.

Adrien was then forced to look into Marinette's kind and beautiful blue eyes.

"You and Luka are too nice," Adrien said under his breath.

Marinette caught it though.

She doubled over with laughter.

"I try my best to be a good person, but doesn't everyone?," she mused, "Luka and I are definitely not too nice. I've heard him cuss out guys, watch him tease people a little _too_ much and lose his temper. I have a temper too, I can be impulsive and selfish."

Adrien frowned. It was hard to believe... but Adrien knew better than anyone else than to judge a book by its cover.

"If anything... I'm glad this incident happened, it reminded me that nobody's perfect and that's okay. It also made it easier for me to relate to you... and..." Marinette took a deep breath, Adrien leaning in to hear her next words, "...because I still like you it means my feelings aren't shallow."

Adrien's jaw dropped. She'd just confessed to him and he hadn't even had the chance to apologize.

Marinette smiled softly, looking at peace with her confession, regardless of whatever Adrien might say.

Adrien squirmed, trying to figure out a way to apologize for the situation while telling her he felt the same way.

"I don't deserve you," Adrien said slowly, watching Marinette's eyes light up with hope, "But I'd like to work at it if you'd let me."

The petite bluenette threw her arms around Adrien.

"Adrien honestly you're too hard on yourself! I've always felt like I don't deserve you because you're pretty amazing, jealousy aside," Marinette said with a wink.

Adrien cringed, wondering if she'd figured it out on her own.

"Luka pointed it out," Marinette laughed.

Adrien frowned. It figured. But he did owe Luka a lot at this point.

The older boy had made him realize his feelings, accept that he _wasn't_ perfect, help _others_ accept he wasn't perfect, and basically pushed him and Marinette together.

Adrien then remembered something Luka had said earlier, a smirk making its way onto his face.

"Luka told me that you get jealous too," Adrien remarked as he leaned over Marinette, enjoying as her face blossomed with a blush.

"Okay yes! But it only caused an akuma like one time!" Marinette exclaimed before her hands flew over her mouth.

Adrien's jaw dropped as the image of a jealous ladybug once again popped into mind.

"M - m'Lady?!" Adrien gasped.

Now it was Marinette's turn to look shocked.

"Kitty?!"

.

.

.

 **A/N : So when Adrien initially sees Marinette the next day I write it as though she's really mad. But as we later find, she'd basically forgiven him all on her own. So yes it was all Adrien's anxiety that made him misinterpret Marinette's behavior.**

 **Also this is a 3-Shot, there will be no more chapters or continuation of this story.**

 _ **However**_ **, this is also a kind of advertisement for my** _ **other**_ **upcoming story that will feature Luka, Marinette and a jealous Adrien again. It will not be as serious though, rather I'd say it's humor and romance** **:) ;) and it's much longer than 3 chapters.**


End file.
